Dreaming
by OkiKitty
Summary: Lazy title is lazy... What the heck is wrong with me? I keep having these dreams. And for some reason, they're all about Sam... I must be sick or something. SpideyNova slash. Summary and cover art fail. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language and later chapters.
1. Dream 1

**Hi it's OkiKitty.**

**Welcome to the first chapter of "Dreaming." Crappy title, I know. Titles aren't my strong point. This is my first ever Ultimate Spiderman fanfiction. Thus, the characters may be a little OOC. Just warning you now. Also, in case you didn't know, it's SpideyNova. Don't like it, click the back button. May up the rating later. Mainly 'cuz I'm extremely paranoid. Also, there will be shifting points of view, and the story is written in first person. That's all I have to say, so enjoy the first chapter of "Dreaming."**

**Disclaimer: I realized that I don't own the characters in this story. Oh, well.**

* * *

~Peter's POV~

_I tossed my backpack into my locker, sighing as I heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Hey, Parker!" Which was followed by the familiar bang that was a fist connecting with a locker door. I turned my head to see a jock with cropped blond hair heading in my direction._

_"Flash," I said simply, using my foot to move the backpack over so that I could at least fit semi-comfortably in the locker._

_He sprinted to try and reach me faster, only to find himself suddenly slipping toward me on the wet surface of the floor. That's strange. The floor wasn't wet before. A hand grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the way, just as Flash slipped straight into my locker. The same hand that grabbed my arm slammed the locker door shut and grabbed my shoulder. My eyes followed the hand to find it attached to one Sam Alexander, who was currently doubled over laughing. His other hand held a mop. Well, that explained why the floor was suddenly wet._

_"Haha- Oh, man! Did you see his face?!" Sam laughed, a tear trailing down his cheek from laughing so hard. He calmed down enough to straighten up and toss the damp mop to the janitor, who wasn't too far away._

_"Thanks man!" He said, wiping the tear away, "I swear, that never gets old."_

_"No problem!" the janitor said as he grabbed the mop and carted it away._

_Sam flung an arm over my shoulders. "Seriously Parker, You gotta admit that was genius!" I turn my head to tell him to let me go, only to find myself face-to-face with my frenemy. And I mean _literally _face-to-face. Our noses were almost touching he was so close. I turm my head quickly, my face reddened in emarassment. "Okay, yeah. It was pretty good." Wait. That wasn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him to let me the hell go. And maybe that he was stupid to back it up. I looked up to see him smiling at me and I smiled back. What? None of this was making any sense! Since when had Sam and I ever gotten along? Or gone more than two sentences without an insult? What was goi-_

I blinked and looked up at my ceiling, my entire room still dark. So that had all just been some weird dream? Well that explained a lot. I glanced over at the clock on my desk to see that it was only 11:30. I'd been asleep for half an hour. I turned on my side to try and get back to sleep only to fall out of my bed and stifle a small scream. Sam was laying there, wearing a green t-shirt and plaid boxers. He was snoring lightly and holding his pillow close to him, a small smile etched on his face.

It took me a moment to remember why he was even in my _house_. I groaned. That's right, the S.H.E.I.L.D. heli-carrier had exploded in that fight with the Green Goblin. How could I forget that Sam was bunking with me? I nearly lost my mind after Aunt May had decided sleeping arrangements.

I sighed as I got back in the bed and turned my back on Sam. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep almost immediately. The next dream I had was similar to one of those Harlem Shake videos on Youtube, except it took place on the heli-carrier. Needless to say, I woke up pretty quick, only to find that I'd been asleep for ten minutes. I groaned in frustration. This was gonna be a long night.

-page break guys!-

"Dude, you look like shit," Sam said bluntly.

I glared at him, as though it was his fault. Really, it wasn't, but that didn't stop me from trying to find a way to blame him. I'd had an assortment of weird dreams the night before, half of them Youtube-themed. Those that weren't were just a repeat of the very first dream I had.

"Hey, don't look at me as though it's my fault," he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Sam's right, Peter," Luke said, observing the bags under my eyes, "Did you sleep _at all_ last night?"

"Not real well," I yawned, "Just couldn't get comfortable."

Sam handed me a peice of toast. "Yeah, well, you'd better hurry. We're running late, Webhead." He pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Oh, shit!" I gasped, as I crammed the piece of toast in my mouth and grabbed my backpack before racing out the door.

Oh, yeah. This was gonna be a great day.

* * *

**Well, that's what I got so far. Read and review. Flames will be used for delicious s'mores.**


	2. Dream 2

**Okikitty here again!**

**I had writers' block at the beginning.(FFFFFFFFFFF-) So yeah, try not to expect too much... Also, I slipped myself in the story. XD I'm no one important, just sorta there.**

**To Kaliswag619: Really glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! =3**

**So that's all I have to say for now... I hope you enjoy the next chapter of "Dreaming."**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, this is Fanfiction! Of course I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or any of it's characters!**

* * *

~Peter's POV~

_I looked around, confused. Where was I? Shelves upon shelves of books surrounded me, and I was sitting at a small wooden table, a chemistry book sitting open in front of me. I must be at a library. But what was I doing here, and how did I get here in the first place?_

_"Parker? Earth to Parker!"_

_I looked to my right. Sam sat there, another chemistry book open in front of him. He looked at me, annoyed._

_"We're supposed to be working on that chemistry report, remember?"_

_Was that what I was doing? Huh. I shook my head, trying to clear it._

_"Right," I mumbled, looking down at the book in front of me. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder, and I stiffened, my chest filling with a strange feeling._

_"Peter, are you alright?" he asked, looking at me with concern, "You've been acting really weird lately. Especially around me. Is something bothering you?"_

_"Nothing's bothering me, Bucket-head," I turned away from him. He took his hand off my shoulder, but that strange feeling in my chest wouldn't go away. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling Sam's gaze burning into the back of my skull. I tried to focus on the chemistry assignment, but found I didn't even know what the assignment was. Ugh, I just couldn't focus, at all. And it all had to do with the teen sitting next to me. I turned my head and took a deep breath._

_"Sam, I lied. There is something bothering me," I said, and he looked at me with a 'go on, I'm listening' look on his face._

_"Sam," I took another deep breath, "The truth is, I-_

I woke up in my room, the walls still dark. These dreams have been going on for a week now, dreams of me and Sam being all buddy-buddy. Weird, I know. But I'd never felt something in the dream. I rubbed my chest, still feeling that strange feeling that I just couldn't describe, but at least it had dimmed down some. I glanced to my left at Sam, who had his face buried in the extra pillow I gave him. I'd found out a couple nights ago that Sam tended to cuddle in his sleep. If he didn't have an extra pillow, he'd wrap his arms around the only other thing there: me. But that didn't matter, because even with the pillow he tended to move closer to me, anyways.

I pushed Sam to the other side of the bed and lay back down, sighing. What had I been about to say in that dream? The question nagged my mind, and going back to sleep proved to be difficult. I tossed and turned for at least two hours before finally settling into a sort of half-asleep state. That was how I stayed the rest of the night.

* * *

"...er...Pete...PETER!"

"Huh?" I looked up from my locker, which I'd been staring at for the past 2 minutes. God, I was tired. Mary Jane waved her hand in front of my face, concerned.

"Peter, are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, MJ," I said, though I wasn't too convincing. She narrowed her eyes at me, clearly determined to find out what the issue was. Of course, she didn't get a chance to interrogate me. I'd grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, muttering something about tutoring someone.

-30 minutes later-

I wandered through the almost empty halls of the school, after waiting for the kid I was supposed to be tutoring for a good 20 minutes. Either he forgot or was just bailing, I dunno. All I knew was that I was tired and just wanted to go home. It was Friday for god's sake.

As I walked down one hallway, I realized that I heard something. Straining my ears to listen, I recognized it as piano music. And whoever was playing the piano music was really skilled. Maybe it was a teacher?

I strode over to the band room (where else would the music be coming from?) and glanced inside. My jaw dropped. I _must _be tired. Or hallucinating. Or both. There was no way I was seeing what I thought I was seeing. But when I rubbed my eyes the image didn't change.

Sam sat at the large grand piano, his fingers racing skillfully over the keys. His back was turned to me, but I doubt he'd notice me even if I were standing directly in front of him. He seemed to have canceled out the entire world, and was solely focused on the music he was playing. It was slow and soft, beautiful, but also sad.

"Hey," a voice behind me whispered softly.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Stifling a small shout of surprise, I looked behind me and came face to face wih a girl. She had hazel green eyes and shoulder length auburn hair. She wore a 3/4 sleeved shirt with thick gray horizontal stripes that hung low on her shoulders and a black skirt with a purple plaid pattern and dark gray capris underneath. A purple backpack hung from her back. She eyed me curiously.

"So you come to listen to piano guy?"

"Piano guy?" I asked skeptically, keeping my voice low as well.

Her face went red, "I'm bad at names, okay?"

I chuckled softly and turned my attention back to 'piano guy.'

"He plays after school every Friday," she informed me, "And as much as I would love to, I can't stay and listen. I have to get to Study Hall pronto. Bye!"

She turned around and started to walk away, but came to a sudden halt and turned to face me once more.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't let him catch you. He's real shy."

She looked confused for a moment at the southern drawl that slipped into her voice at the end, but shrugged it off and headed down the hallway.

O-kaaaay, that happened. Wait a sec, did she say he was shy? Ha! Sam, shy! That's just funny to think about. Hahah... hah...

Ah, jeez. I'm so tired. My eyelids started to droop on their own accord, and despite my best efforts, I slipped to a sitting position on the floor and sleep overtook me. The piano still playing softly as my eyes finally closed.

After what felt like a few minutes, but was probably much longer, I felt something prod my shin. My eyes stayed stubbornly closed, though. The prod became harsher, and I recognized it as a kick. Couldn't this guy see I was desperately trying to get some sleep? The kick receded, only to be replaced by a stinging sensation across my cheek. My eyes snapped open.

"Okay, what the hell?!" I snapped, rubbing my cheek.

My eyes shifted up to see Sam crouching in front of me, his green eyes flashing with anger as he glared at me.

"What are you doing here, Parker?" He spat, "And exactly how long have you been sitting there?"

I stood up from where I'd been previously sitting and stretched.

"Long enough to know you play piano, Bucket-head."

He grabbed the front of my shirt, "If you tell anyone..."_  
_

"Hey, relax," I said, holding up my hands defensively, "I won't tell a soul."

Sam let go of me and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and eyeing the ground. This was one of the rare times that he didn't look confident. He seemed uncertain, shy even. It looked kinda cu-

I shook my head and cut off my train of thought. It was then I realized Sam was talking.

"...playing longer than I meant to. Your Aunt May's probably worried."

I glanced out a nearby window and realized the sun was already starting to set. I nodded and we left the school and started to walk home. About halfway there, I turned to face him.

"You know," I said, grinning, "You're a pretty good pianist."

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Want me to stop talking and just move on to the next chapter? Leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Dream 3

**OkiKitty back again! **

**I have been putting this off a little too long. I need to work on updating more often. Thank you to all of those who have taken the time to favorite, follow, review, or even read this story. I really appreciate it.**

**To Kaliswag619: I'm so glad you like this! I was listening to piano music, and just thought Sam playing piano sounded fitting. And you don't need to wait for the next chapter, cuz here it is! XD**

**To solidnightmare: HOLY FUCK I LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIASM! X3 I honestly don't think I'm a kick ass writer, but thanks. That makes me feel awesome. And don't worry, he'll admit it. Eventually. *evil laugh***

**This chapter's set up a little differently, but it's not that big a deal. Also, small side note, I've had yet to see any of season two, so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of "Dreaming." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or any of its characters. And I still hate disclaimers.**

* * *

-Peter's POV-

"I got that stuff you wanted, Aunt May," I said as I walked in and plopped the brown paper bag on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, Peter," Aunt May glanced inside the bag, "This should be everything I need for dessert tonight."

I roll my eyes as I leave the kitchen. Despite what we tell her, she's got it in her head that Sam, Luke, Danny, and Ava don't feel at home yet. So, she's set up this big family night in hopes that everyone will feel welcome. I plop down in a seat in the den and frown. I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh, well. If it were important enough, I'm sure I would remember what it was.

Instead, I decided to ponder the dreams I'd been having lately. Yet again, for another week, I'd been plagued with weird dreams of Sam and me. In all of them, I'd be somewhere with just him and me, I'd try to say something, and wake up before I said it. It frustrated me to no end, and as if that weren't enough, the weird feelings I'd get in my dreams had started slipping into real life. Every time Sam spoke to me, or even looked at me, I felt my pulse quicken a little. I'd started trying to avoid him, but not so much so that it would be noticeable. So far, no one suspected anything.

Well, I clearly wasn't figuring anything out by sitting here. I got up from the chair and climbed the stairs, deciding to grab some clothes from my room and take a shower. Showers always helped me think. Then again, if showers could help, then I would already have these confusing dreams figured out. I may just be over thinking it, I guess.

"Hey, dude."

I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. When had I reached my room? I looked to my bed to find Sam laying there, earbuds trailing from his ears to the iPod Touch clutched in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why're you so jumpy?" he asked, "Didn't you notice me?"

"No," I shrugged, turning towards the dresser while trying to calm my frantically beating heart, "Can you even hear me through your earbuds?"

Sam looked down at the iPod, "Yeah, I can hear you. I forgot to turn on my music."

I opened the second drawer down, "And how long have we been sitting there listening to nothing?"

"About an hour."

I shook my head as I pulled out a pair of socks, blue boxers, a white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Sam gave me a questioning look, before turning back to his iPod and turning on some music. I could hear it from the other side of the room, and after a moment identified it as Nickelback's "Rockstar."

i closed the door to my room behind me and headed down the hallway to the bathroom.

-5 hours later-

"my favorite is White Tiger," Ava said after swallowing potatoes, "I kind of envy her amazing agility."

Dinner conversation tonight had been very interesting, to say the least. It had started out normal enough, you know talking about how our day had been and deliberately leaving out the parts about beating the crap out of baddies, all that jazz, but Aunt May felt like we should get to know each other better. So, she started asking questions, everything from our taste in music to our hobbies. Somehow, it had gotten around to our favorite superheroes.

"Very true," Aunt May agreed, "She is quite graceful. What about you, Sam?"

"Nova, obviously," Sam replied, finishing the last of his meal.

I would've rolled my eyes at his response, if Danny, who was sitting right across from me, hadn't gone into some sort of coughing fit. Luke started patting his back in an effort to help clear his lungs.

"Oh, my goodness!" Aunt May exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine," Danny managed to choke out, tears streaming down his face, "I just swallowed my water wrong."

Danny looked up at Sam as his breathing returned to normal and grinned. I glanced to my left to see Sam glaring at Danny, which just confused me. Obviously, I was missing something.

After it was clear that Danny was gonna be fine, Aunt May had stopped fussing over him and returned to her seat. She sent Sam into the kitchen to go get the brownies she made earlier from the fridge.

"So what about you, Peter?" she asked, "Do you have a favorite hero?"

"Well, I really don't-" Spider Sense! "Uh, I need to go check something, be right back!"

I got up quickly from my chair and dashed to the kitchen. Sam had grabbed the plate of brownies out of the fridge and was about to take a bite out of one.

"Sam, wait!"

Sam stopped and looked at me, confused, "Why?"

I walked over and snatched the brownie from his hand. I'd remembered what I'd forgotten earlier. And upon inspecting the cut edge, found exactly what I was looking for.

"What's your problem?" Sam fumed.

I put the brownie back on the plate and took it from him, flatly saying, "There's peanuts in these brownies, genius. you didn't tell Aunt May about your allergy and I forgot about it 'til just now."

His eyes widened slightly as I headed for the dining room. I placed the plate on the empty table, noticing everyone had finished dinner and had probably moved to the den to play games. I picked up the brownie Sam had almost eaten and took a large bite, effectively devouring about half of it.

"Hey, Peter."

i turned my head, almost dropping the brownie in shock. Of all the time I'd known him, I don't think Sam has ever addressed me by my first name. He stood at the doorway to the kitchen, the confident air he usually had gone, and he looked nervous and uncertain. Completely out of character for him. But, hadn't he looked this way before?

I shook my head, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Just wanted to say thanks," he muttered, eyeing the floor as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, "Y'know, for stopping me."

I felt my face warm up as my pulse quickened. I said a quick, "No problem, Sam," and went to go join the rest of the family in the den.

For the next few hours, we sat in the den and participated in a virtual battle of such epic proportions, that I could not possibly describe it. Danny had emerged victorious, and I was exhausted after my virtual thrashing and dragged myself up the stairs and into my room, only to find Sam had his face buried in his pillow. A question popped into my head despite my exhaustion.

"Hey Sam? What would've happened if you had eaten that brownie?"

He was quiet for a while, and I assumed he'd fallen asleep, until, " I probably would've gotten so sick that I'd have to be hospitalized."

An unsettling feeling built up inside of me at the thought of Sam in a hospital bed. Of course, the thought of any of my friends being hurt made me shiver, but with Sam it felt a little more, I dunno, personal.

I lay down in my side of the bed and closed my eyes, drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

-Page Break-

_It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed. That wasn't too weird, though. Then I noticed where I was and who else was there. I was outside, at night, right in front of the school, in full Spider-Man costume and had obviously just gotten done fighting the Green Goblin, because he was sitting in a pile of rubble underneath a collapsed wall. Okay, that wasn't normal. Also, none of the team was there, and there was no way I could've taken him out so easily on my own. Then again, this was a dream, wasn't it? The Green Goblin stood up and I got into a fighting stance._

_"Haven't had enough yet, Greeny? Let's make this quick, I've got somewhere to be."_

_"As I've said, I'm not here to fight," Goblin growled, raising hands gloved hands in surrender. _

_He'd said that? Maybe that's why I'd been able to take him down on my own. I raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh, really? Then what are you here for, Osborne?" I asked, suspicious._

_"Well I was originally just here to get some upgrades, but then I noticed you swing by. I have a proposition for you, Spider-Man."_

_"Sorry, Osborne," I said, "I'm not interested in whatever you're selling." _

_"I had a feeling you'd say that," he grinned evilly, "So I got something that might interest you."_

_He reached behind a bush and pulled out a bound up Sam, who was wearing a forest green t-shirt and navy blue shorts. A feeling of dread filled my chest at the sight. What the heck was he doing here?!_

_"I know you have a soft-spot for civilians," Goblin explained, "And thanks to the upgrade I've added to my gloves, I can now generate enough electricity that even I wouldn't be able to survive it. Lucky thing I'm not on the receiving end, isn't it?"_

_I clenched my fists and, being the reckless person I was, sprinted straight towards him._

_"Ah-Ah-Ah, Spider-Man," he sneered, and tossed a little silver ball at me. Ropes sprouted from the ball and wrapped around my arms and legs, sending me to the ground and rendering me immobile._

_"Now that I have your full attention, I have a proposition to make you," he grabbed Sam with both hands and tightened his grip as Sam struggled to free himself, "You join forces with me, and I let this waste of space go. Decline and, well..."_

_Sam yelled as a sudden electrical charge passed through him. It stopped just as suddenly as it started, and he went limp in the Goblins' hands. His eyes opened and he looked at me weakly. _

_"That was just a taste," Goblin glared at me, "So choose wisely."_

_I struggled to free myself, but the restraint were pretty tight. It would take time to free myself, and that was something I knew I didn't have. I was about to agree to join forces, just so he'd stop hurting Sam, but one look at Sam's face told me that if I did that, he would never forgive me. For some reason, I couldn't live with that._

_"Sorry, Goblin," I said, "But I know that if I join you, many more people would be hurt. So I'm gonna have to decline."_

_"Then this boy's death will be on your conscience."_

_Volts of electricity passed through Sam's body as he screamed bloody murder-_

_-_Sam's POV-

"NO!"

I slipped off the edge of the bed, startled by the outburst. What the fu-

"Sam? Sam?!" Was that Peter? He sounded frantic. Couldn't he see me? Oh, well, it _is _dark, and I _did _fall off the bed. I'll deny it later, first I gotta find out what's wrong with Peter.

"SAM!"

"Hey, keep it down," I whispered, picking myself up off the floor, "I'm right here."

Peter's wide blue eyes landed on me, and the next thing I knew I was yanked onto the bed and had arms wrapped around my middle and a face buried in my chest. it took me a moment to realize exactly what happened. Once I did, my face heated up and my heart began beating rapidly in my chest. If Peter noticed the increase in heartbeat, he didn't point it out.

"Parker, what are you-"

"Don't," he mumbled into my shirt, "Just, please Sam, can you just shut up?"

I was about to ignore his request and ask what was wrong, but then I realized he had started shaking. Pretty badly, too. I gave a sigh if defeat as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gently lay us both back in the bed. I wasn't all that good at comforting people, but I figured I should give it a shot for Peter.

"Um, it's alright, Peter," I said softly, running my fingers through his sweaty brown hair comfortingly. I felt the fingers clutching my shirt loosen, and the trembling dimmed down a little. I used my other hand to rub small circles on his back, hoping to calm him down further.

This continued for a while, me whispering soft reassurances to him and rubbing his back until he'd finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. I still had no idea what had a scared him so badly, but I hoped that he would be able to rest more easily. I smiled down at him as he breathed softly against my chest. We would probably deny any of this happening in the morning, but for now, I was happy to be holding him in my arms.

******Well, wat'cha think? It's the longest chapter so far and it will probably stay that way. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Dream 4

**Guess who's back!**

**Hi guys! I'm sorry. I suck at weekly updates. TnT SO LAAATE!**

**To Kaliswag619: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! And I liked the chapter too, although I feel I could've done better.**

**To Honor: Thank you, I'm glad you think so. And I have no idea what synergy is, but I'm gonna agree with you, anyway. X3**

**Forgive me for the crappy cover art. I drew it, and obviously I'm not the greatest artist in the world. Maybe next time I'll use a base or something. Also, if I forget to respond to your review before the next chapter, slap me. Cuz I want to respond to every review! That's all I have to say, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Dreaming!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to post this on every chapter?! I assume you guys know by now I don't own the characters!**

-Peter's POV-

Four weeks.

Four weeks since these dreams started, and I'm no closer to figuring out what they meant than I was two weeks ago when I had that nightmare about Sam's murder. They confused me more, in fact, and I had started acting differently around Sam. Our fight were becoming less frequent, but that might have to do with the fact that I'd started avoiding him more and more. I also noticed that I tended to get lost in thought at the most inopportune moments, like... Well, like right now, for instance.

"Spider-Man!" Power Man shouted, "Can you zone out some other time?!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Power Man was being dangled in the air by one of the Wizard's discs. The Frightful Four had been causing a mess in midtown, but we'd managed to take down two of them, even with me distracted. The only two that remained were the Wizard and Klaw.

I shot webbing in the Wizard's face to blind him, and as he was trying to pull it off Nova plowed him into the ground, knocking him unconscious. White Tiger leapt on Power Man's back and clawed off the anti-gravity disc stuck there.

Iron fist, who had managed to subdue Klaw, came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You were very distracted today. Is there something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine," Even as I said that, my eyes drifted over to Nova, who was calling Sheild to come pick up the Frightful Four. They had set up operations in a secret base under an old warehouse. It was temporary until they could rebuild the helicarrier.

"... Spider-Man? Are you listening?" Iron Fist asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I was glad the mask hid my face, otherwise he would have caught me staring at Nova. That would be difficult to explain.

"Oh, sorry Iron Fist," I said, wracking my brain for an excuse as to why I wasn't paying attention, "I was just, uh, thinking about the massive amount of homework I've got today."

He crossed his arms, looking unconvinced.

"Alright, but when you feel like telling me what's really bothering you, I am willing to listen," Iron Fist looked down at his watch, "We should get back to school. Lunch is almost over."

I groaned. This was the third time we missed lunch hour. And I had Algebra next. This week had been a complete pain. Well, at least it was Friday.

-After school, Sam's POV-

Honestly, I loved playing the piano. It allowed me to clear my head, express myself, if you will. Not that I'd admit that to anyone. Hell, hardly anyone knew I played, except maybe Fury and that auburn-haired girl. And now Peter. Most days I found it pretty easy to start playing. But today, I just couldn't. For two reasons.

Well, first off, I had an audience. Something I didn't usually have, unless it was that auburn-haired chick who occasionally stopped to listen to me play for a minute or two. Peter had come to listen to me play this week. He didn't tease me or anything, he seemed to genuinely want to listen to me play. And that made me pretty happy, even if I didn't show it. Hey, I had a facade to keep up. Couldn't let him think... Well anyways.

Secondly, the audience in question filled my thoughts currently. More so than usual. Peter looked like he was tired, as if he hasn't had a good nights sleep in ages. I was worried, but didn't ask about it. If there was an issue, he'd probably tell one of his friends. Maybe I should ask Harry or MJ. Also, ever since that first night he'd woken up screaming, he's been avoiding me. I say first night because he's done this two more times since then. And both times I'd comforted him until he fell back asleep. Why was he avoiding me? Was it to make it clear that we were still not on the most friendly terms? Or had he just started hating me?

"Hey, Buckethead," Peter said, "Are you gonna play, or stare at that piano and hope it plays itself?"

I blinked, turning my head too look at him. He was leaning back in a red desk chair, looking utterly bored out of his mind.

"Do you hate me?" I blurted.

I don't know what possessed me to ask the question. But suddenly I needed to know.

"...What?" Peter asked, confused.

"I said, do you hate me?"

He stared at me for a minute, before letting out a deep sigh and looking up at the ceiling.

"Sam, you annoy me to no end, but I don't think I could ever hate you. I just..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

I felt somewhat reassured, and turned back to the piano. My fingers ran across the keys as I started to play. It was a tune that I played often, whenever I was confused or upset. Right now, I was confused.

As I finished the piece, I heard a low growl come from my right.

"Was that your stomach?" I laughed, turning back to my "audience."

"What?" Peter huffed, crossing his arms, "I missed lunch, and all I had for breakfast was half a piece of toast."

I shook my head as I reached into my backpack and withdrew an apple. I straightened up and tossed the red fruit to Peter, who caught it and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I promise it's not poisoned," I said, hoping that my own stomach didn't growl, "Just eat it, Parker."

He hesitantly took a bite as I turned back to the piano. I started playing what sounded like the piano bit for "Mad World." My fingers went on autopilot while my mind decided to wander to a certain teenage wall-crawler.

For the umpteenth time I wondered what it was I loved about Peter. I mean, okay, he was attractive, smart, funny(at times), brave, and cared for the people he was close to. That and he looked downright _adorable _when you pissed him off. That's partly why I tease him all the time. Ah, jeez. I'd fallen hard, hadn't I?

it was hard to tell exactly when I'd developed feelings for Peter. Hell, even before I knew him I had a respect for what he did as Spider-Man. No I wasn't a Spidey fan. Don't listen to what the Danny, Ava, and Luke say. I did not, as they put it, _fanboy _when I found out Spidey was joining our team.

My train of thought was interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Peter pointing to a wall clock, which read 5:13. Thank god he didn't have mind-reading powers. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder as I got up to follow him out the band room. Out of all the people I could have fallen for, why did it have to be web-slinger?

-Peter's POV-

The walk home had been uneventful. I tried to tease Sam, but he seemed to be lost in thought. He just stared ahead of him, not saying anything and looking kinda sad. I tried to snap him out of it, but I may as well have been trying to talk to a brick wall. He wasn't acting like himself. I tried asking him what was wrong, but once again, brick wall.

I lied in bed later that night thinking about Sam's odd behavior. Did it have something to do with that question he'd asked earlier? Maybe he didn't believe me when I said I didn't hate him. For some reason, that thought hurt. Now that I thought about it, I gave him plenty of reasons for him to think I hated him. I was cruel with my teasing sometimes, always got into fights with him, I'd even been _avoiding _him lately. Enough that it was noticeable. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I didn't hate Sam...

-page break-

_"Knock it off, Webs! That's not funny!"_

_We were at the park, from what I could tell, and Sam was hiding behind a tree ten feet away. Why would he do that? I realized I was holding something warm in my arms. I nearly burst out laughing when I looked down and saw what it was. That explained why Sam was hiding. _

_In my arms was a fluffy brown-and-white bunny. It looked up at me with huge large round eyes, as if to ask why the teenager was cowering behind a large tree. I shook my head as I tried to approach Sam, who only backed away from me. _

_"It's ok, Sam. I won't let it hurt you or anything," I said softly, as if trying to calm a frightened animal. Ironic that it was Sam I was trying to calm rather than the bunny._

_He stopped and eyed the bunny nervously, as if it would jump out of my arms and attack him. Slowly he walked up to me, green eyes finally leaving the bunny and meeting my blue ones, mistrust evident in his gaze._

_"Are you sure, Peter?"_

_"All I asked was that you pet it."_

_He extended a shaking hand towards the bunny, whose gaze had shifted to him. He froze, his hand inches away from the soft fur. Using one arm to make sure I still had a good grip on the animal, I grabbed Sam's chin and lifted his face so his eyes met mine again. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I'd learned a while ago not to question and just go with it._

_"Look at me, not the bunny," I whispered soothingly. _

_He obeyed as I let go of his chin and grabbed his outstretched wrist. I stepped closer to him, close enough we stood face to face, not once breaking eye contact. I put his hand on top of the bunny and he flinched, eyes snapping back to the bunny with fear._

_I sighed as I once again grabbed his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes. He blinked, somewhat surprised, as I brought his face closer and my lips met his._

WHAT

THE

FUCK?!

I sat bolt upright in my bed, my heart hammering in my chest. Did I just- Did I just dream about kissing _Sam?!_

"Peter?"

Oh, great. Just what I need. I glanced over to my left to find Sam sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. God dammit he looked cute... What? No! I didn't mean that! I was so flustered I almost missed what he said.

"What's the matter? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, a look of concern flashing across his face.

"Wha- No! No, I'm fine. I just... I need some water."

His concern changed into confusion as I quickly got up and left the room. My throat felt really dry, all of a sudden.

I paced the kitchen as I tried to think through my last dream. The fact that I'd kissed another male wasn't a big concern to me. It was just... It was Sam! I mean, I could list a hundred reasons why it shouldn't be Sam Alexander of all people. He was annoying, stupid, rude, had a ridiculous ego, a show-off, confident, brave, strong, kinda handsome, talented...

...Wait a minute, where did my train of thought go?

...Shit.

I'm in trouble, now.

**HE FINALLY ADMITS IT! I did not expect the chapter's word count to reach 2k again! This chapter coulda gone better, though... Also, I used some headcanons from here ultimatespiderman - headcanons . tumblr I really hope that's not an issue. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Danny's Advice

**OkiKitty's back!**

**And we are reaching the end of this story! I only have one chapter planned after this one. But does that mean I'm not writing anymore SpideyNova after this? HELL NO! I've realized while writing this that I really like these two as a couple. Despite the hell my brother gives me for shipping them.**

**To Kaliswag619: Thank you, Kali. (Do you mind if I call you Kali?) And to answer your question, well, you'll just have to wait and see. X3**

**To Fan: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And I will keep updating.**

**BTW, there will be no more dream sequences. Just felt I should let you know. Aaaaaaaand that's all. Enjoy the next chapter of Dreaming.**

**Disclaimer: ...Fuck this.**

-Peter's POV-

Why of all people, did it have to be Sam? I was sharing a room with him, dammit! How was I supposed to put up with this?!

Ok, calm down, Peter. It could be nothing. Maybe it was just, hormones or something. But something told me that wasn't right. Those things I'd said about him last night, they'd all been true. I'd always thought that way about Sam. Of course, I'd never wanted to admit it to myself, or anyone else for that matter. But what I want is kinda irrelevant, now. I needed advice.

"Peter, are you alright?"

I glanced up to see Aunt May looking at me with concern. She was also dressed up in what looked like climbing gear, so I guess she's going out today.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," I replied tiredly, adding a yawn for emphasis. More like, 'didn't sleep at all.'

"Well, it's Saturday, so you can go back to bed if you need to. And I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be gone for the weekend, and there's plenty of food in the fridge for everyone. Extra money's on the counter, if you need it."

"Okay, have fun," I said.

With that, she grabbed a large backpack and left. Figures. The one person I was going to ask for advice, and she's gone. I could trust my aunt with almost anything, and I knew she wouldn't judge me. Who else did I know who was non-judgemental, trustworthy, and gave good advice? Then I remembered yesterday.

_"Alright, but when you feel like telling me what's really bothering you, I am willing to listen."_

Maybe I should get advice from the one person who offered.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk. Anyone wanna join?" I asked. Of course, I knew only one person would come along.

"Sorry, Peter," Ava said, "I have a big project due in Science, and Mary Jane is working on it with me tonight. I may spend the weekend at her house. For now, I have to finish my other homework."

Luke looked up from the couch, "I'm gonna have to pass. The game's on."

Sam just looked at me blankly, as if he hadn't heard a word I'd said. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep, either.

"I'll come," Danny said, getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in and joining me by the front door.

I'd just closed the door behind me, and Danny cut right to the chase.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what's been bothering you?" he asked.

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No, just the atmosphere," he shrugged, "Does any of this have to do with Sam?"

"You are reading my mind."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You've been avoiding him whenever possible since last week. Don't think I haven't noticed."

I sighed as I stepped off the front porch and headed down the street. Danny followed me, as I walked in complete silence to a nearby park. I sat on a bench under a tree, putting my head in my hands. Danny sat down next to me.

"I think I might like him," I mumbled, "As in, 'more than a friend' like him."

"Okay."

I looked at him incredulously, "Okay?! Danny, what the hell do I do?!"

"Tell him."

I gaped at him. Was he serious?! I should've gone to someone else for advice. Hell, Sam himself could've given better advice!

"Keeping your emotions bottled up tends to lead to trouble. I say, the sooner you confess, the better."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he had a valid point. I was never very good at lying. If I didn't tell him, he'd figure it out himself. And I didn't want that.

Danny looked over at me and smiled, "If it helps, Harry invited the four of us to spend the night at his house. I could say you and Sam got sick, and couldn't make it."

I smiled back, "Thanks, Danny. And, could we keep this between us?"

"Of course."

-11:30 p.m.-

Okay, I procrastinated.

The others had left at around seven, which meant that I could've said something to Sam at anytime in the past four and a half hours. Problem is, every time I tried my nerves would get the better of me and I wouldn't be able to get past "Hey, Sam?"

"WHAT IS IT, PARKER?!" he shouted after the twelfth time I'd done this. I know, I counted.

"I just..." I said, trying not to look too nervous. Thirteenth time's the charm, right?

"It's getting late. We should really go to bed."

Damn it.

He sighed, getting up off the couch. "Whatever. You've been acting really weird tonight, you know that?"

"I'll meet you up there. I just need to do the dishes before bed. I don't want to have to do them in the morning."

Damn it all to hell. I needed to stop beating around the bush and just say it. But what would I say? I glanced in the sink, and realized I was just too tired to do anything except head upstairs and go to sleep. The dishes could wait. Maybe I'll say something in the morning, while he's asleep. Yeah, that'll work.

I headed up the stairs and made my way to my room, but stopped when I heard Sam's voice.

"Okay, Danny. What did you say to Peter? I swear if you said anything about-"

He stopped talking and I chanced a glance inside. He had his back toward me, facing the window. He had his hand to his ear, so I assumed he was talking on his phone. Now I'm not usually one to eavesdrop, but when two of my teammates talk about me when they think I'm not listening, I want to hear what they have to say.

"As long as you didn't tell Peter I love him."

...WHAT?!

-Sam's POV-

"I told you, you have to do that yourself. Of course I didn't tell him," Danny said calmly.

The moment I'd gotten upstairs, I'd called Danny. He'd gone on a walk with Peter earlier, hadn't he? They must have talked about something, because ever since Peter came back from that walk, he's been acting really nervous around me.

"Then why is he acting so weird, tonight?" I wondered.

"I have no idea," Danny replied, "Why don't you ask him?"

"I did ask him. He just changed the subject."

Danny sighed, "You know, you really should tell him. He'll find out eventually.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Keeping things bottled up will only lead to trouble," I said, paraphrasing his advice to me, "But what exactly do I say? 'Hey, Peter. Did you know I've had a crush on you for god only knows how long?' Yeah, I can see that going over so well."

"You'll know what to say when the time comes," Danny said wisely.

"Yeah, okay," I muttered, defeated, "I'm going out for a late-night walk. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight, Sam."

I hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of jean shorts from the edge of the bed. Slipping them on I walked out of the room, turning to head downstairs. I saw Peter at the top of the stairs. My paranoia levels immediately shot up.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got up here. Why?"

I mentally sighed with relief. "No reason. I'm going out for a bit to stretch my legs. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Peter grabbed my arm as I made to go down the stairs, "Isn't it a little late?"

I yanked my arm out of his grip and snapped, "I am capable of taking care of myself, Web-head."

The hurt I saw in his face almost made me apologize. Almost. I turned to go down the stairs.

"Wait, Sam!"

I groaned, "What _is _it, Parker?!"

"There's something really important that I need to talk to you about when you get back," he said quickly, as if he was trying to say it before he lost the nerve.

"As long as you actually _talk _to me instead of chickening out again, I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say."

I descended the stairs and made my way out the door before he could say anything else. My mind started to drift off as I walked down the street. Maybe I should tell Peter. Tonight was as good as any night, I suppose. And Peter wanted to talk to me anyways. Of course, I tried not to imagine Peter's reaction, because those thoughts just made me chicken out.

I glanced around me to see I'd walked all the way to Midtown High. How long have I been walking? I turned around to go back, but ropes seemed to spring out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around me. As I struggled to get loose, a deep, evil voice whispered,

"I require your assistance in capturing a certain spider. Stay still, and you shall not be harmed."

**CLIFFHANGER! And semi-confession! Loved it? Hated it? Leave me reviews to let me know what you think!**


	6. Nightmare and Confession

**I'm back again!**

**And welcome to the final chapter of Dreaming! Once again, I have to thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites. I really appreciated them, and they've kept me going.**

**To Kaliswag619: Well, okay. I have to thank you a ton, though. You've commented on every chapter I posted, and I really appreciated your support. Seriously, give yourself a hug for me! =3**

**To Fan: WELL GOOD I HOPED YOU WOULD!**

**I meant to get this last chapter out earlier, but I couldn't get Internet access. That and, this being the last chapter, I wanted to make sure it was written well. Enjoy the last chapter of Dreaming.**

**Disclaimer: *refer to last chapter's disclaimer***

-Peter's POV-

"'Hey Sam, I overheard you and Danny'...No...'I accidentally overheard your'...No, that won't work either..."

I was currently pacing the ceiling, trying to figure out what I'd say to Sam once he got back. Sometimes pacing on the ceiling helped me think, but right now, not so much.

Damn it. Finding out Sam had feelings for me did not calm my anxiety. In fact, that made it worse. Now, not only did I have to admit I liked him, I had to admit I'd overheard his phone conversation. And that's sure to piss him off. He's probably going to be back any moment, now. I glanced at the clock and found, to my surprise, that he'd been gone for 45 minutes. And before anyone asks, yes I can read the clock upside-down.

Call me paranoid, but when someone's gone for much longer than they said they would be gone, I tend to think they're in trouble. I reached into the bottom drawer of my dresser and pulled out my Spider-Man costume. I quickly changed into the red-and-blue uniform, muttering worriedly to myself before opening my bedroom window.

"Tonight's a complete nightmare," I sighed, shaking my head as I shot a web and swung from the window.

-Sam's POV-

How did I get into this situation?

I was currently tied up and gagged, so I couldn't call for help. The Green Goblin was keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't escape my binds, so using my powers to break free was out of the question. Well, unless I wanted to reveal my secret identity, but I didn't want to do that, so I was stuck here. How was the Goblin so sure Spidey would come here, anyways? I tried to voice my question, but the gag prevented me from speaking clearly. He must have understood me anyways, because he answered my question.

"Spider-Man frequents this school, does he not? And you are a student here, correct?He may recognize you, and therefore do everything in his power to help you. Pathetic, really. As for how I know he'll come here tonight, call it a hunch."

Well, he picked the wrong person to kidnap, then. Peter and I weren't exactly friendly. We got into fights often, he'd been avoiding me lately, and I'd snapped at him before I'd left the house. Wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come for me at all.

Wait a minute, what was I saying? This was Peter I was talking about! The guy would even save Flash Thompson if he had to. Wait a minute, he's done that before. Hell, he tried to save Norman Osbourne from himself. Unfortunately, that didn't work, but I get the point.

I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed the sounds of fighting until now. The Green Goblin smashed into the wall next to me, sending debris flying. From the bushes that I lied in, I overheard the Goblin talking with someone whose voice I intstantly recognized. Spider-Man had actually come. He seemed to be discussing something with the Goblin, but I wasn't listening to their conversation.

I once again struggled to free myself from the binds, but they were strong ropes that were damn near impossible to break without using my powers. They were starting to cut into my skin painfully, so I ceased trying to break free. It was about then I felt something wrap it's large hands around me and lift me from my hiding place. Three guesses as to who it was, and the first two don't count.

The Green Goblin grinned at Spider-Man, who stood absolutely still.

"I know you have a soft spot for civilians. And thanks to the upgrade I've added to my gloves, I can now generate enough electricity that even I wouldn't be able to survive it. Lucky thing I'm not on the receiving end, isn't it?"

-Peter's POV-

Remember when I said tonight was a complete nightmare?

I hate irony. I really do.

Ever since I smashed the Green Goblin into the wall, I'd been getting the biggest case of déjà vu. It wasn't until he pulled out Sam that I realized that this was almost exactly like my nightmare. The one where Sam gets shocked to death in the end. The realization made my stomach fill with dread as I hoped beyond hope that this would not end the same way as my nightmare.

Instinctively, I charged at him. The only thought in my head was to get Sam out of his grip at all costs.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Spider-Man," he sneered, and I cursed myself as I remembered what happened next. Thick rope wrapped itself around me as he laughed at my predicament.

"Now that I have your full attention, I have a proposition for you."

The Goblin tightened his grip on Sam, and it was then I noticed some differences from my nightmare. The ropes binding Sam were thinner, and there were more of them. They appeared to be cutting into his skin in places the more he struggled. So, of course, he was bleeding. He also had a gag over his mouth, so he couldn't talk. This sight alone made me struggle harder against my binds. Goblin was going to pay for this one.

I almost missed it when he said, "You join forces with me, and I let this waste of space go. Decline and, well..."

Sam's screams were muffled as electricity passed through his body. The ropes holding him frayed and snapped in some places.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yelled, a hint of desperation in my voice.

Sam went limp as the current ceased, the ropes falling away. He looked up at me, exhausted. The cloth used to gag him had loosened enough for him to spit it out. The cloth hung loosely around his neck, and rope burns covered his arms and legs. Some of the rope burns appeared to be bleeding.

Goblin grinned evilly, "Ah, so you _do_ know this boy. Well, that was just a taste, so choose wisely."

I struggled frantically to break free of the binds, but the ropes were too thick. At this point, it seemed there was only one option for Sam to get out of here alive. I opened my mouth to agree with Goblin's terms, but was suddenly cut off.

"Don't do it, Spider-Man!" Sam said weakly, using as much strength as he could muster.

"Silence!" Goblin growled, viciously shaking the boy for emphasis.

And it was at that moment I realized, to my horror, Sam wasn't gonna get out of this alive. No matter what I did. Osbourne had no mercy, only a lust for great power. He sure as hell wouldn't show any mercy to a random teenager.

"Sorry, Goblin," I said, "But I know that if I join you, many more people would be hurt. So I'm gonna have to decline."

Goblin growled angrily, "Then this boy's death will be on your conscience."

Sam screamed bloody murder as volts of electricity courses through him, writhing in pain. I watched in horror as he struggled desperately to get out of Goblins grip. I screamed, begging him to stop. But my pleas fell on deaf ears as the electrocution continued.

I finally felt the ropes around me grow slack, and was about to go kick some Green Goblin ass, only to find Sam had done that for me. He'd managed to free one of his arms and used it to grasp Goblin's forearm. The electricity passed through Sam into Goblin, who yelled in pain. After what felt like forever, but was probably mere seconds, the Goblin let go of Sam and fell backward, unconscious.

I quickly ran over to Sam, who lay unmoving on the hard ground. His clothes were singed and there was a burning smell coming from him. His face looked peaceful, as if he were merely asleep. Frantically I grabbed his wrist, looking desperately for a pulse. I couldn't find it.

"No... God,no! SAM!"

I wanted to shake him, tell him to knock it off this wasn't funny. But at the same time I was afraid to touch him, as if he were something incredibly fragile that might break at the slightest brush of fingers. In the end I simply took off my mask and held him close to me, my eyes closed and my ear against his silent chest.

_Th-thump, Th-thump, Th-thump..._

My eyes snapped open as I looked up at Sam. Did I just hear his heart?

He was still unconscious, but upon closer inspection I realized his chest was rapidly moving up and down. _He was breathing!_ Barely, but still. He was alive, but he needed medical attention.

I gently put him down, then turned to my watch communicator. (which I had put on purely out of habit) Fury's face showed up, looking annoyed.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling us at one in the morning, Parker."

"Let's see," I said, rolling my eyes, "How about, one of my teammates was just electrocuted by the Green Goblin in front of Midtown High and is in need if medical attention. Is that a good enough excuse? If not, might as well add that Goblin is still here as well, unconscious."

"I'm sending a team to come pick you guys up," he said, his tone carrying a level of authority, "Don't move, we'll be there soon."

The communication shut off and I returned my attention to Sam. I ran my fingers through his black hair as he struggled to breathe. A lump formed in my throat as I gazed down at him. Sam was alive, sure. Question was, would he stay that way?

-Sam's POV-

I was sore. That was the first thing I was aware of. My entire body felt stiff, as if I'd slept in a really uncomfortable bed all night. In fact, I think I might've done so. I was lying down on an unfamiliar cushion of some kind, and it wasn't quite as comfortable as mine and Pete's bed. My eyes were also still closed, and I found opening them took tremendous effort.

I was met with a really bright light upon successfully opening my eyes. I tried to lift my arm to block out the light, only to find it attached to an I.V. drip. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I glanced over at the various machines and medical equipment, and for a childish moment, I wanted to yank the cords for the heart monitor off me to see how long it took people to notice I was "flatlining." I suppressed the urge and continued taking in my surroundings.

Aside from the medical equipment, I was surrounded by white curtains, and laying in a rather uncomfortable bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out I was in a hospital. I strained my ears to listen beyond the beeping of machines, and heard voices from beyond the curtain.

"...We _promise_ to let you know if theres any changes. Now go home and get some rest."

I recognized Ava's voice. Another voice joined in, and it sounded like Danny's.

"Come on, Peter," he said softly, "I'll take you home."

There was the sound of retreating footsteps, and the curtains at the far end of my bed pulled back as Ava and Luke stepped in. They're eyes widened in surprise when they saw me sitting up in bed facing them.

"Oh my god, Sam. You're awake!" Ava said, pointing out the obvious.

"How do you feel?" Luke added, taking a chair near the bed.

"Honestly, I'm a little confused," I answered. A million questions were buzzing around in my head, but I decided to start with the simplest ones, "Where exactly am I and how did I get here?"

"You're in S.H.E.I.L.D.'s medical lab," Ava explained, "From what we got from Peter, you and him were in a fight with the Green Goblin. You were electrocuted, and knocked unconscious. Peter called in Fury who came and picked you up. You were in pretty bad shape. We weren't sure you'd make it the first night."

"You've been out for three days," Luke cut in, "We've managed to make Mrs. Parker believe that you're staying at a friends' house."

Well, that answered a few of my questions, "Okay, what about Peter? Why did you send him home? Is he okay?"

They exchanged glances. This time Luke began explaining.

"He got pretty bent out of shape after seeing you hurt. We manage to get him home often enough that Mrs. Parker won't worry, but we have to practically drag him to school. He tries to act normal, but it's really obvious he's worried. When he's not at n home or school, he's here."

"He's been getting less sleep," Ava continued, "Last night he woke up screaming. He wouldn't tell us what was wrong."

Now I'm even more confused. Peter was acting really weird around me, and I intended to find out why.

"Can't you get him back here?"

"We finally manage to get him to go get some sleep and you want to bring him _back?!_" Ava said incredulously, "Look, the doctors said that as soon as you woke up, they would preform some tests, check your vitals, and all that. If you're well enough, you could be coming back home by noon tomorrow. You can see Peter when he gets home from school."

"Alright," I said, rubbing my hands together, "Let's get these tests started."

-Next day, Peter's POV-

"What do you mean he's not here?!"

I'd gone to visit Sam in the hospital, as had become normal for me, only for the doctor to stop me and say Sam wasn't there.

"He was checked out of the hospital around 12:30," she explained, "Sam has been grounded for the time being and has strict orders to take it easy for the next couple weeks. Please make sure these rules are followed."

She walked down the hall and I stood there, completely dumbfounded. I hadn't even known Sam was _awake_. But, wait a minute, does that mean he's at home? Might as well go check.

i walked through the front door and saw Ava and Luke watching sports on tv. Well, Luke was watching, Ava had her nose buried in a book.

"Did the two of you know Sam woke up yesterday?" I asked accusingly.

Ava glanced up from her book, "Oh yeah. Peter, Sam woke up yesterday."

Luke snorted and I glared at them, asking through clenched teeth, "Do you know where he is?"

They gestured to the ceiling and I headed up the stairs. Upon entering my room I found Sam propped up on the bed, listening to his iPod. He looked up at me as I entered, and turned off his music.

"Hey, Webs," he said, "Can we talk?"

I didn't respond, I just stood there staring at him. He blinked, confused, and got up off the bed.

"Uh, Peter? I'm talking to yo-"

He stopped immediately as I crossed the room and wrapped my arms tightly around him, burying my face in his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Wha?" He said, dazed, "Oh, uh yeah. I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

I loosened my grip on him and lifted my head to get a good look at his face. His green eyes were averted from me, looking at the opposite wall, and his cheeks had a slight reddish tint to them. He looked adorable blushing, an I was going to make a point of telling him so. But first, I had to admit to eavesdropping on his phone conversation.

"I heard you talking to Danny," I said, dropping my arms to my side.

Sam looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization of what I meant. His face turned redder and his expression turned into one of embarrassment.

"Wait, you mean-! H-how much did you hear?!"

"Enough," I answered, "How long did you say you had a crush on me?"

"I-I meant to tell you," he mumbled, examining his feet, "Just...didn't know how."

"Neither did I."

Sam looked up, confused. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. I heard him make a small noise in surprise, but he eventually relaxed and kissed me back. And boy, was it awesome. It was gentle and sweet, but at the same time said so many things that couldn't be put into words. Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever, and we eventually pulled apart.

"Wow," Sam whispered, slightly breathless, "Tell me how you really feel."

"Okay," I said softly, close to his ear, "I love you, Sam Alexander."

His face turned red, and I added, "And you look adorable when you blush."

He grinned before turning his attention to the door and shouting "QUIT SPYING ON US!"

I followed his eyesight and saw three faces peeking into the room, two looking utterly shocked, and the third smiling and flashing a thumbs up. I had a lot of explaining to do, it looked like, but at the moment I felt utterly exhausted. I hadn't slept well for the past four days, and it was starting to catch up on me.

"Hey Buckethead," I yawned, " I think I'm gonna catch a nap before dinner. Haven't slept well for...uhh, I dunno how long."

I fell on the bed and cuddled my pillow. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt a hand run through my hair, and heard a soft voice whisper-

"Pleasant dreams, Webhead."

**FINALLY DONE! And this chapter reached 3k, making it the longest chapter! Just a little something special, I guess. Reviews are still appreciated. And encouraged. Love you all, GOODNIGHT! X3**


End file.
